


Forbidden Wisdom

by BorealHorns



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Body Positivity, Consensual Sex, F/M, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Romance, Sex, Teasing, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorealHorns/pseuds/BorealHorns
Summary: “You know, when you said you wanted me inside you, this was hardly what I was expecting.”





	Forbidden Wisdom

Ren Amamiya had come to the conclusion that working in any form of shop at Christmas was pure hell. In fact, he’d go as far to say that last year’s Christmas had been far more enjoyable, despite the fact that he had watched his teammates cease to exist before he too disappeared, all before confronting a literal god.

“Excuse me! Do you not have this in blue?”

“Where can I find this?”

“But your website says…”

Quite frankly, Ren was beyond caring what the store website said. As far as he was concerned, if it wasn’t on the shelves, it might as well not exist. Unfortunately, he couldn’t tell the  _ valued customers  _ that, he had to plaster on that customer-service smile, apologise profusely, and explain once again that no, that item is not in stock, someone beat you to it. No, we do not receive deliveries on sundays. No, talking to the manager will not change that. No, insulting  _ me _ will not change that. Have a nice day.

By the time his shift ended, he was exhausted, sweaty, and had sore hands from having to count money. He didn’t want to think of how unclean his hands were; hand sanitizer wouldn’t be enough. He shuddered when he saw just how much grime was caked under his nails- all just from counting money. The pay wasn’t worth the emotional distress involved. 

It  _ was  _ worth it for being able to get his beloved a gift for Christmas.

After scouring what felt like the top layer of skin from his hands and receiving his pay, Ren hopped onto a different train than normal, heading out towards Akibahara instead of Yongen-Jaya. He had planned his order carefully; he had reserved the item in question, paying the extra cost that incurred with barely a thought, because seeing Futaba happy was worth more than any material cost to him. Now that he was free of his own work, he had exactly one hour to get to Akihabara before the shop closed- easily done, even with the increased number of people out. After a short wait in a queue, he was on his way home, gift hidden away in his bag. 

Leblanc was dark by the time he got back. As terrible as it sounded, part of him was relieved that he’d have some space tonight. He let himself in, locking the door behind him before taking some curry from the pot on the still-burning stove- Sojiro had thought ahead. Ren barely had the energy to finish eating, and decided that cleaning up was a job best left for tomorrow. He dragged himself upstairs, setting the bag down carefully before collapsing onto the sofa, letting out a weary groan. His fatigue was comparable to that which came as a result of running around the Metaverse.

He forced himself to stand again, shrugging off his jacket before peeling off his shirt. He grimaced at the cold air. Before he could remove any more of his clothes, he was distracted by his phone buzzing.

 

**Hermit Green:** Oh yeah, some more of that >:3

 

Ren fumbled for the light switch, flicking the lights on and carefully sweeping his gaze across the room. Clearly, Futaba was watching him, and he knew she wouldn’t have made finding her cameras easy. He sighed. He was tempted just to ignore the cameras, but the fact that they were present meant that Futaba was in a playful mood. He was far weaker than he’d like to admit when it came to dealing with her antics.

 

**Lovesick Fool:** And how many eyes are you watching with today?

 

**Hermit Green:** Four. Haaaaaave fuuuuuun! 

 

Four cameras. He could immediately rule out the rafters- even using a chair, Futaba was far too short to reach them. That was providing Morgana hadn’t helped her.

 

**Lovesick Fool:** any assistance?

 

**Hermit Green:** Secret >:3

 

He sighed. He was going to have to check anyway. He pulled the chair away from the wall, hauling himself onto the rafters and running his hands along the beams, feeling for any discrepancies. He found the first camera, a truly tiny lens, tacked to one of the bolts. He worked it free and lowered himself to the floor, setting the camera down on his workstation. Three more remained. He scrutinised his shelves and all of the items on them, and found absolutely nothing. A check of the table legs also yielded nothing. He frowned, resting his chin on his hand while standing in the middle of the room, slowly turning. Where had he missed? His gaze fell upon the Jack Frost doll sat on his worktable. He picked it up, inspecting the eyes, and finding that one of them had been replaced by a camera.

 

**Lovesick Fool:** how devious

 

He got no response, so he busied himself with trying to find the final two cameras. He was struggling to think where else they could be hiding, and spent the next ten minutes inspecting every aspect of his room and somehow coming up empty. He hummed in frustration, flicking the lights off in the vain hope that the cameras might have a recording light. Instead, he saw the faintest of lights leaking from one of the larger boxes on the shelf. He smirked, pulling the box into the open and taking hold of the flaps.

“I have to say, you had me going there, miss four-eyes.”

He wrenched the box open, the young woman inside yelping as he lifted her out, laptop clutched firmly against her chest. Futaba Sakura smirked.

“It took you long enough to figure that one out, dork!”

She allowed herself to be pulled into a hug, and she recoiled almost immediately when her cheek met Ren’s still-sweaty chest.

“Oh gross! And you were going to sleep like that?!” She pulled herself free, tossing his jacket towards him and pushing him towards the stairs. “Not on my watch!”

Ren was marched out of Leblanc and into the Sakura residence, to the great confusion of Sojiro. He merely watched, bemused, as Futaba pushed Ren into the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

“You are not going to sleep smelling like that!”

“Alright, take a bath, I got it.” He reached over to start the water. “Reckon Morgana would tell me to sleep anyway?”

“His nose is better than ours, so I should think not!”

She remained in front of the door, arms crossed, a pout on her face e, seemingly oblivious of what the situation might look like from either his or an outsider’s perspective. He just stood there, the same smirk on his face. Her expression became that of confusion, then of realisation, then of mortified embarrassment. A fierce blush erupted across her face.

“S-s-s-s-stop looking at m-me like that!” She squeaked, burying her face in her hands. “J-j-just get in th-th-th-the bath!”

She turned towards the door, her brain running at an overclocked rate. It was far too warm, and there was steam creeping from the edge of her glasses. She heard Ren laugh behind her, and she almost screamed when Ren’s hand landed on top of her head, patting her gently. 

“I don’t mind you looking, you know.” He whispered directly into her ear.

She let out a wavering groan, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the door’s lock. The steam had spread further across her glasses. Her body was growing hotter by the second, not helped in any way by the faint rustles of fabric signalling Ren’s increasing nudity. She had seen him shirtless on several occasions, like when they went to the beach, or when she peeked through her many spy eyes, or when she had him cuffed to a chair and teased him to the point of begging (she admitted she had very much gotten caught up in the moment on that occasion). But to see a fully-nude Ren? 

 

_ Error 404: Response not found. _

 

The sound of flowing water stopped. Futaba took a few breaths before turning around, just in time to see Ren’s toned buttocks disappearing beneath the surface. She stood there in silence, an internal dilemma raging. She could either leave the warmth of the bathroom and wait for Ren to finish bathing, a route which she knew would leave her waiting for around an hour. Or… She could risk Sojiro’s wrath and join him in the bath, where it was warm, relaxing, and she could lean against him, and he would pat her head, and…

She was certain that by this point her face could be used to light a room. 

Ren currently had his back to her. He wasn’t looking. That would make it easier, right? Her fingers gripped the hem of her shirt, twisting it uncertainly while her face burned. She could barely see now, the steam having fogged her glasses completely. She whined, trying to make up her mind. She took several more deep breaths, trying not to cough from the amount of steam in the air, before crouching next to Ren’s head.

“Don’t look, okay?”

He hummed an affirmation, resting his head on the edge of the bath, eyes closed. 

_ Okay. Boss phase one done. _

She stepped back, and after a final moment of deliberation, she lifted her shirt over her head, setting it down on the floor. Next to go were her thigh-highs, and Futaba had to make a physical effort not to whine with each inch of exposed skin. She set those down alongside her shirt. She looked up at Ren, who would be staring straight at the ceiling if his eyes weren’t closed. She took another steadying breath before removing her shorts and underwear, standing completely nude at the side of the bath, watching Ren’s chest rise and fall as he breathed rhythmically. 

Ren’s brow furrowed when he heard another limb enter the water, the water creeping up his chest just a short distance further as the water was displaced. He heard Futaba emit a quiet gasp, followed by another splash. He heard her exhale.

“Y-y-y-you c-can look n-now.”

Ren lifted his head to what was probably the second greatest sight of his life. Futaba was sat at the opposite end of the bath, her knees drawn up to her chin, covering as much as her small frame as possible. Her bottom lip was quivering, and her eyes were hidden behind her fogged lenses. 

“You really didn’t have to, you know.” He sat forward and reached to remove her glasses, stopping when she flinched. “May I?”

She nodded, and he pulled her glasses from her face, gently setting them aside before leaning back. Futaba did not move, her eyes cast down towards the surface of the water, her arms firmly folded across her chest. 

“Are you alright?”

He didn’t get an answer. He felt like he knew why she was uncomfortable.

“It’s the whole nudity thing, isn’t it? Just nod or shake your head.”

Futaba nodded.

“Are you uncomfortable with me being like this?”

A shake.

“Are you uncomfortable being like this?”

A nod. Ren sighed. The next question could not be answered with a simple yes or no.

“Why?”

“B-b-b-because a-all of m-m-me is n-not good.”

_ Oh. _

Ren shook his head slightly before patting his shoulder.

“Come here. I won’t look.” 

He turned his head away, only turning back when he felt the weight of Futaba’s head on his shoulder. He raised his arm to allow her to lean comfortably, and rested that arm on the side of the bath. Her breathing began to slow as she just sat with him, becoming deeper and more regular. He felt her legs brush against his. From this angle, he could see the natural dark of Futaba’s hair just beginning to creep out from the roots.

“So you’re still not completely comfortable with yourself?”

“N-no.”

“You did so well at the beach though.”

“That was different! I was wearing something then, and I wasn’t nude, and I wasn’t just with you, and-”

She was cut off when Ren’s hand landed on her head, gently moving in circles. His other arm pulled her closer to himself. She melted into the embrace, whimpering quietly.

“...scared…” She muttered.

_ Oh. _

“You know what? I’m going to tell you now exactly which parts of you I love.” She inhaled sharply. “Oh, where to begin?” 

Ren shifted, directing Futaba to sit across from him. She immediately drew her knees up to her chin, yelping when Ren’s hand closed around her ankle, gently coaxing her to straighten her leg. Slowly, she relaxed, allowing him to run his hands over her shins and thighs.

“All of this…”

He moved closer to her, crouching in the water in order to do so. Futaba blushed when she caught a glimpse of his genitals. Ren’s hands were now at her sides, stroking across her belly and sternum.

“All of this…”

He took hold of one of her hands, raised it to his lips and kissed it before moving his hands to her ribs, tracing along them in order, just encroaching onto her breasts before moving to the next rib. Futaba’s breath had quickened.

“I bet you can’t guess what I’ll say?”

“A-all of that?” She stammered,

“All of this.” He smirked, his hands sliding around her back. She yelped as he pulled her into a hug, pressing the side of his face into her chest. Without thinking, she started stroking his hair, thoroughly unprepared for the appreciative hum the action garnered. Ren himself was also surprised; he wasn’t aware that having someone run their fingers through his hair could feel so  _ nice _ . He was definitely pleased when his involuntary hum made her carry on, even as he drew himself up to eye level.

“Aaaaand….” He leaned in and kissed her, watching as she closed her eyes and melted into the action. He broke off. “All of this.”

Futaba was no longer upset. Quite the opposite; she was giggling almost uncontrollably. 

“You are so cheesy!” Her hands left the top of his head, and she jabbed a finger into his chest. “Two can play at that game! I loooooove… this, and this, and this, and this…”

Ren was now laughing with Futaba, quickly recoiling from her sudden assault as her pokes fell on his arms, face, chest and legs. She was crawling forward in order to keep up, giving him a perfect view of her entire body. 

“And this and this and this and this….”

She was now digging her fingers into his sides, allowing her nails to just scrape along the surface of his skin before moving her fingers lower. She bit down on her lower lip as she moved her hands to stroke his inner thigh, watching Ren’s expression shift from mirth to surprised arousal. She grinned as his face flushed red.

“You know what else I love too?”

There was a single finger slowly creeping up his leg. Futaba’s eyes were fierce and fixed on his own, and he swallowed in anticipation. Suddenly, that finger shifted position to the top of his thigh, then was dragged all the way up his body to tap him on the nose.

“Boop.”

Ren exhaled shakily. Futaba giggled and embraced him, her previous apprehension about that level of skin contact having been thrown out of the window.

“W-what have I done to warrant such cruelty?”

“Committed the capital offence of being a massive dork.”

“Ouch, am I to decide on a last meal?”

“If I feel like granting such a request.”

The pair broke down laughing, relaxing in the still-steaming water. Futaba returned to her original position at Ren’s side, resting her head on his shoulder, a hand resting on his chest, idly tracing circles around one of his nipples. 

“Can’t believe I almost didn’t get in.”

“You enjoying yourself there?”

“Yessssss.”

“Probably not as much as I’m enjoying this.” He remarked.

“Oh, really now?”

Futaba’s hand stopped moving. Ren groaned.

“I take it back.”

She laughed again, repositioning herself so that one of her arms snaked around his back, allowing her to tease both of his nipples at the same time. He hadn’t thought he was particularly sensitive in that way, but Futaba was extremely dangerous; she was absolutely causing a reaction, and he knew she knew that. Everything from the light touches, the warmth of her against his side, the soft sound of her breathing. No time at all had passed and already he was wishing she would go lower.

He knew that wouldn’t happen so easily.

He simply resigned himself to that torturous heaven, exhaling deeply and leaning back against Futaba somewhat. They could both feel their various aches and pains leaving them, drawn out by that all-encompassing warmth of the bath. Soon enough, the temperature began to dip, and despite how much he would have liked to sit there forever, Ren hauled himself to his feet, reaching for the nearest towel, the only towel, displaying an utter lack of shame in the process as he did not cover himself up. Futaba took the opportunity to scan his entire body.

_ Scan…? _

An idea quickly took hold in her mind. She smirked, an expression that did not go unnoticed as Ren held the towel out for her, an invitation for her to leave the bath and be dried first. 

“You look awfully satisfied. What are you up to?” He asked, wrapping the towel around her and beginning to rub her dry.

“Secret. You have been invited to a secret meeting in my room.”

“Oh, really now? And I don’t suppose I’ll receive an itinerary?”

“Nope! Your turn!”

She took the towel from him and wrapped it around him the best she could, rubbing where she could easily reach first. She left him to dry everywhere else, pulling on most of her clothes, deciding to forgo her socks. She wouldn’t need them. She bounced in place impatiently as Ren dressed himself, and as soon as he was finished her hands were against the small of his back again, directing him out of the bathroom and towards her room. He allowed himself to be pushed, smirking the entire way. Futaba shut the door behind them, placing a towel across the pillows on her bed before gesturing for Ren to sit.

“Shut your eyes, and don’t open them until I say so, okay?” Futaba whispered, running a finger over his ear, feeling him shiver beneath her. “I’m gonna have you inside me tonight.”

“O-okay.” He squeezed his eyes shut, and he pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank youuuuu~”

Her presence left his side, and he heard the door open and close, remain closed for a about a minute before it opened and closed again, Futaba sitting heavily on the bed.

“Remember what Morgana said about belief and all of that?”

“Yes?”

“Well, do you believe Necronomicon still exists?”

“Well, I mean, yeah, it is a part of you, after all.”

Futaba felt a spark light within herself.

_ It was going to work! _

“Mweheheh, good. Now keep your eyes shut, mkay?”

“Okay.”

“Good boy.”

Ren was turned on more than he’d like to admit by the nickname. Those dirty thoughts soon left as Futaba began stuffing tissue down the front of his pants. He almost opened his eyes, but made a conscious effort to keep them shut.

“Is that really necessary?”

“Shh. Eyes shut.”

After a few more moments of rustling, Ren was pushed into a prone position, the weight of Futaba’s head settling on his chest. Subconsciously, their breathing synchronised, and he could feel Futaba’s fingers resting on his collarbones.

“So, uh-”

“Sshh.”

He shut up, keeping his eyes closed while Futaba did whatever it was she was doing. There was a strange feeling growing all across his body, and he gasped when he felt the familiar lurch in gravity that accompanied the shift into the Metaverse. He couldn’t help open his eyes when he felt it, and right as his vision faded, he saw Futaba’s mischievous grin. When his sight returned, Futaba was floating a short distance away from him, a look of total joy on her face. Ren looked around. As far as he could tell, the pair of them were in a black void, with nothing else other than the two of them there.

“...huh. This is… weird.”

“Oh oh oh! One sec, I’ll give you a clue.”

She glowed green for one second, her clothes changing from the loose shirt and shorts to the skin-tight cyber suit, the green highlights across her body and fingers continuing to glow brilliantly. Ren’s clothes remained the same- a loose tee shirt and his pyjama pants. 

“Ooooh, is this-?”

“Yep! It’s Necronomicon!”

When she said its name, the black void was lit with green, streams of data flowing from Futaba and enveloping the pair of them. She drifted towards him, lifting the goggles from her eyes and letting them perch on her head as she pulled him in for a kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth almost immediately. He pulled his head back to breathe, and Futaba watched with satisfaction as the blush begin to spread across his face.

“You know, when you said you wanted me inside you, this was hardly what I was expecting.”

Futaba burst out laughing, clinging to Ren so that she didn’t inadvertently push herself away from Ren. Not that it would have mattered, since this was inside of her mind after all. 

“Oh oh! Look, it’s better than that!” She gestured, and a display appeared, showing a view of Futaba’s room. Both he and Futaba were still unconscious on her bed. “I knew it would work!”

“So, this is just inside our heads?”

“My head.”

“...huh. And were the tissues really necessary?”

Futaba’s grin became devilish.

“Mweheheh, well, building on from the whole control thing…”

Ren’s blush intensified, and he looked away. 

“Just hear me out! You’re gonna love this!”

“P-probably.”

“Well, I blindfolded you last time, so this time you’re gonna be able to see. Are you okay with me restraining you again?”

He looked back at Futaba- her expression was one of sincere concern. He sighed. He had to admit the thought of being restrained by her again was exciting. He smiled, and nodded. Futaba closed the gap and pressed her lips to his.

“Thanks. And yes, the tissues are there  _ just in case _ . Y’know, kinda like The Matrix? Mind affecting the body and all that?”

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly guess what you mean by that.”

Futaba giggled, a mass of tentacles appearing in the green glow.

“Maybe I’ll have to give you a hint. But first-!”

She gestured again, and Ren’s clothes began to change, the fabric of his garments becoming denser, settling on his skin and growing, covering his entire body save for his head in a thin black sheet. Green highlights appeared, and he realised that it was an exact copy of Futaba’s cyber suit, made to fit him perfectly.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said this was skin-tight. It’s like I’ve been vacuum-packed.”

“It’s not that bad, is it?” New displays appeared around her, and her eyes quickly scanned across the information. “It’s telling me it’s exactly the same pressures that I feel wearing it…”

“No, not bad, just a bit weird, that’s all.” Ren said, experimentally lifting his arms and twisting his body. “Very easy to move in.”

“Heheh, movement is going to be the least of your worries.” 

Futaba had closed in, drifting towards him whilst bathed in that familiar green glow. Her arms found their way over his shoulders, one hand pulling his head towards her own. Ren’s lips were already parted slightly, and she took advantage of his lowered guard, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Ren pushed back, raising his arms to stroke her hair. He was less than a millimetre from contact when a tentacle shot out from the dark, curling around his wrist and pulling his hand away. His eyes narrowed and Futaba grinned.

“Did I say you could touch?”

Ren thrust his hand forward, trying to grasp her shoulder, and was quickly stopped by another tentacle. As his hand was pulled away, he smirked.

“So cruel, to taunt me like that.”

Futaba just giggled, kissing him again and propping herself up on his chest. 

“You don’t even know the half of it yet, lover-boy. I’m in total control here.”

She slid around to his back, breathing against the back of his neck. He shivered. 

“O-oh? Well, it is your mind.”

“Very true.” She whispered into his ear before circling around to face him again, fiercely kissing him. “And I have so much I want to do in here.”

She slid down his body, the trousers that made up both of their cyber suits dissolving into pixels, leaving the skin-tight underlayer behind. It left nothing to the imagination, and Ren was already growing hard, the reaction causing his suit to tighten further. A whine escaped his throat. He needed contact.

Futaba’s crotch met his own, and she began to grind, slowly dragging herself across the increasingly-obvious bulge in his suit, a filthy grin on her face as he squirmed. There had to be scant millimetres between then, but she seemed intent on not giving him the satisfaction of skin contact. Her hands found his nipples, rubbing circles into the suit above them. He moaned in both pleasure and frustration- he needed more contact. Above him, Futaba was beginning to speed up, her entire lower half gyrating on top of him, maintaining a constant level of friction that was already threatening to finish him off. Another tentacle positioned itself around her waist, keeping her pressed firmly against him. She was panting, a blush to rival the burn of her hair spreading across her face. 

“H-hey! I’ve got another trick for you.”

A display appeared in front of her eyes, quickly vanishing as she gestured at it, and then at Ren’s body. He tilted his head, confused for a moment, before his eyes widened as the inside of the suit began to heat up.

“Oh? I d-don’t think that’ll be ne-” He moaned as Futaba shifted her hips. “Necessary.”

“How about this then?”

Her weight left his member, but the suit continued to squeeze. His next groan was silenced by Futaba’s lips on his own, her teeth tugging lightly at his lips. He shuddered. 

“Remember, I have  _ total _ control in here.” She kissed him again. “What I think, happens. For example…”

She sat up, opening her hand. A tentacle proceeded to sit in her open palm, and she began stroking, laughing at Ren’s surprised yell at the suit replicated her movements remotely. He threw his head back, gasping for breath as the new sensation blasted pretty much all coherent thought out of his mind. Futaba could feel him shaking in his bonds, and she pulled up another display, keeping a close eye on both it and Ren. He was breathing much faster, close to finishing. He almost cried when Futaba stopped suddenly, giggling at his discomfort. He lifted his head to look at her, pleading with his eyes. She merely turned her hand, the display there becoming visible to him. It was a percentage, slowly ticking down from 99%. 

“Is that?”

“Yep.”

“Oh my god…”

“Yep!”

She drifted backwards, throwing the display into the dark, the numbers appearing all around the pair. 

“You’re going to enjoy this.”

“I think your d-definition of enjoyment is far different-”

He quickly shut his mouth as she ran a finger up the tentacle, failing to suppress a moan as she traced circles around the tip. 

“P-point taken.”

She giggled before beginning to move again, her fingers gliding up and down the appendage, her gloves disappearing to allow her to occasionally dig a nail in. Ren continued to twitch beneath her, not bothering to stifle his moans any longer. All around them, the displayed number was increasing. Ren knew exactly what would happen when it reached 99%.

It didn’t make it any less tortuous when she stopped again, watching as he arched, painfully close to release. The number descended again, and her assault continued; this time, she guided it between her legs, grinding on it, listening to the sound of Ren’s pleasure, her own hands pressed to the suit between her legs. She stopped dead at 99%, returning to Ren and kissing him to muffle his frustrated groan. She ran her fingers across the back of his neck, the suit dissolving at her touch, allowing her to touch his skin directly. 

“What do you want me to do?” She whispered into his ear, punctuating her question with a kiss. “Say it.”

“Haah… I w-want you to f-f-finish me off!” His voice cracked with the final word. 

Behind him, Futaba giggled, her fingers already massaging the tentacle again, the percentage around them creeping higher and higher with every moment. She paid special attention to the tip, delicately dragging her nails across it, watching Ren twitch and writhe in anticipation. As the display high 99%, she pressed a kiss to the tip, making a point of exhaling across it. Ren yelled as he was pushed over the edge, a quick gesture from Futaba causing the suit trapping his member to vanish, his load vanishing into the darkness. He gasped heavily, barely moving even as the tentacles holding his arms in place retracted. He shuddered as Futaba sat astride him, wrapping her arms and legs around him, pressing a kiss to his lips again before resting her head on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her in turn, his breathing slowing down. Around them, Necronomicon went dark.

“Futaba? Are you all right?”

She hummed into his shoulder.

“What was that?” Ren asked, unable to hear the words that she had spoke.

“I… want you t-to….”

She groaned and buried her head into his shoulder again.

“I w-w-want us to b-be even closer.”

“Closer?”

“The closest possible.”

Ren’s suit began to dissolve, starting from his hands before the material covering his chest became pixels. Futaba’s hands were exploring the flesh there, and he tightened the embrace.

“Are you sure?”

“Mm-hmm.”

She straightened up, sitting so that she was just above his lap, her hands stroking him again, teasing him into arousal again. 

“N-no better place, right? No b-birth control n-n-needed in my own m-mind.”

“Did you have this planned out from the beginning?” Ren asked, a smirk on his face. “I can’t say I blame you.”

He barely finished his sentence before a tentacle crept out of the dark, snaking around his hands, another one drifting in front of his eyes.

“Do you want me to edge you or blind you again?”

“N-no!” He answered perhaps a bit too quickly. 

Futaba grinned, back in control of the situation. She squeezed him, watching him struggle in her grasp before relenting, a gesture causing her own suit to vanish from her hips down- her top half remained covered. Ren could see that she was wet, probably from when she was rubbing herself earlier. She was still nervously eyeing up his member, biting her lip with uncertainty.

“Hey, take your time. We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Futaba didn’t say anything, instead opting to pull it towards herself, slowly beginning to slide him into herself, a shuddering gasp escaping the both of them as she did so. He moved his hands to support her weight, allowing her to rest as she caught her breath. Honestly, she wasn’t sure what she had expected it to feel like. Hot was the first word that sprung to mind; she was acutely aware of how warm Ren felt inside of her. The second thing was the pressure. 

Taking a few steadying breaths, she pressed down, her hips meeting Ren’s, the two of them gasping with the new feeling of closeness that it brought. Futaba felt a  _ very _ satisfying sense of being full, and Ren was enjoying the warmth of Futaba’s body. She smirked at him.

“S-so warm…” Below her, Ren burst out laughing, the slight movements from his laughter causing her to shudder. “H-hey! What’s that for?!

“I’m sorry, it’s… it’s just that’s exactly what you said when you first hugged me.”

A blush exploded across her face, and a tentacle curled around Ren’s eyes. 

“Wait wait wait I’m sorry!” 

His protests were replaced by a strangled moan as she moved, lifting herself off of him before sliding back down again, and Ren could hear her laboured breathing and moans. His hands prised his strange blindfold away before returning to her waist, helping her lift herself as she shook with pleasure. He didn’t dare go any faster, leaving that decision to Futaba.

“Y-you know, people always made this out to be… haaaahhh… more painful.”

Ren sat up to kiss her, another moan escaping him as she bottomed out on him. 

“Th-they probably weren’t as c-careful as us. How are you feeling?”

“F-full. Not sure what else to say.”

She shuddered as their hips met again, sliding her tongue into Ren’s mouth as he opened it to take a breath. He pushed back, his hands travelling around behind her to grope her butt. 

“Want me to go faster?” He asked. There was an obviously underlying plea in his question. Futaba smirked.

“Now why would I do that?” She slid up again, kissing his forehead before moving down again. “We’ve got all the time we could ask for.” Her fingers circled around his nipples. “I’m going to enjoy myself here. What about you?”

The Joker that the Metaverse was usually graced by was far, far removed from the one that was inside of Futaba. Joker was usually in control of the situation, 100% of the time, be it an infiltration or an elaborate scheme to fake his own death. Here, he was utterly under the thumb of Futaba, that trickster. His train of thought must have shown on his face, since Futaba was once again laughing at him, rolling her hips against him before leaning in for another kiss. 

“A-a-admit it, you love it when I’m in con.. Ngh… control.” She maintained her agonisingly slow pace of sliding up and down his length.

“T-true.”

Futaba laughed, the involuntary movements that accompanied it making Ren heat up even more. He began to slide a hand down her body, a smirk growing on his face as Futaba’s blush became incandescent. With his other hand, he reached up to pull Futaba’s head to his own, breathing into her ear. She shivered.

“Now, where do you want this hand to go?” He purred, stroking the skin between her thigh and nethers, watching her squirm with each movement. Futaba’s breath came in stutters. She moved one of her own hands, raised herself up and grabbed Ren’s wrist, shoving his hand between her legs needily. Ren smirked. “No need to ask twice.”

When Futaba began to move again, Ren started to move his fingers, exploring her folds, quickly locating her clit and circling his fingers around it, making a point of not touching it directly. Futaba moaned again, her back arching as Ren started to thrust back against her, the pace of their lovemaking picking up. When she attempted to move her own hand to rub herself, Ren stopped her, grabbing her wrist when she was just a few short centimetres away from pleasing herself. Her eyes snapped open, glaring fire at Ren, whose smirk faltered for just a second before he tightened his grip, the smirk becoming a grin. He pressed marginally harder, teasing a moan from her lips that he muffled with a kiss, maintaining that tiny distance between his fingers and that bundle of nerves. That bastard.

“Oh my god Ren, can’t y… aah… go any faster?”

“Hmmm… I can go faster.” He pressed a kiss to her lips. “But I don’t want to.” 

She tried to pick up the speed by bouncing faster, but he reacted almost immediately, his hands gripping her waist, slowing her down again. She moaned with both frustration and anticipation, trying to touch herself with her free hand again, only for Ren to catch her wrist again. He was too fast for her, and she had never been more turned on or more annoyed. 

A particularly powerful thrust from Ren caused her to yell with pleasure, indulging in the most satisfying feeling of being full before he returned to his steady pace from before. 

“Is this your-  _ oohhhhhh _ \- idea of revenge?”

“Mmmmmaybe.”

“Mmm. Ah!” Futaba yelped as he delivered another particularly hard thrust. “You’re forgetting s-ssssomething.”

“Oh?”

Necronomicon’s tentacles shot from the dark, pulling Ren’s hands away from her body. The sudden absence of his hand between her legs was quickly resolved with her own hand, and she immediately increased her speed, watching as Ren’s back began to arch. He looked too wrecked to make any more wisecracks, his head lolling backwards as Futaba bounced on top of him. She didn’t relent, twisting her hips slightly as she took him into herself, savouring his shameless moans.

She felt her own climax fast approaching, and she kept up her speed, throwing herself over the edge, bottoming out on him and staying there, her muscles contracting around that unyielding member of his. Ren also let out a stuttering gasp, and heat exploded inside her, far hotter than she could have expected. Futaba collapsed forward, breathing heavily against his chest, taking in his exhausted pose and expression. He looked on the verge of passing out.

_ I did that.  _ She mused, a well of smug pride rising within her. Around them, the green glow of Necronomicon was fading, and the sensation of gravity was returning. As if the world had blinked, the two of them were back in their bodies, still breathing heavily. Futaba stood up shakily, almost collapsing immediately as the floor lurched beneath her, the final vertigo brought by the shift between worlds threatening to knock her over. She pulled the bin in her room towards the bed, dumping the now-soaked tissues from inside her pants, watching with no short order of pride as Ren did the same.  _ I did that. _ The second his arm was out the way, Futaba collapsed on top of him, breathing deeply, catching her breath. Ren audibly swallowed, his breathing just as deep as hers.

“Tissues were a good call.”

“ _ Everything  _ I do is a good call.” She whispered into his ear, giving the lobe a light bite, giggling as Ren shivered. 

He was still feeling the effects of the shift, the room spinning despite him lying down. He hummed with discomfort and with some effort, placed a hand on Futaba’s head, patting and stroking slowly. She hummed in appreciation, enjoying the warmth of his body, the sound of his heartbeat, the feeling of his fingers brushing through her hair. She took hold of his free hand, meshing her fingers with his. He kissed the top of her head. They just lay there, enjoying each other’s company, not particularly wanting to move much.

Ren suddenly groaned, his palm meeting his face in shame.

“Hmmmm… I forgot to give you your present.” He lamented, raising his head and scanning the room. Failing to locate the bag, he let his head drop with a grimace. “It’s still at Leblanc.”

“Oh, shut up.” She kissed him, wasting no time in sliding her tongue forward before breaking off. “That can wait until tomorrow. And besides…” Ren winced as Futaba pushed off, her sudden absence leaving him disappointingly cold. He whined in protest. “Quiet you.”

She crossed the room, opening her closet, digging something out from the bottom corner and waving them at Ren. He blushed and looked away at the sight of the handcuffs, heat returning to his body as his heart rate started to increase again. Futaba giggled deviously, sauntering across the room and kneeling next to his head. She breathed across his ear, watching him shudder, smirking as his pants began to bulge.

“We’ve got all the time we could want tonight.”

 


End file.
